Unlike Any Other
by NKitty18
Summary: Nessie has a to make the biggest decision ever when the guy of her dreams walks into her life. Will she chose the foundation she's always depended on or the fire she feels when she is next to Jacob? Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Prologue

Unlike Any Other

Prologue

The day started like any other, wake up, sit on the edge of my bed for ten minutes and then force myself to the bathroom for a shower and to brush my teeth. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. I leaned against the counter wrapped in a plush white towel waiting for my body to dry. I combed through my mess of a hair, my red and copper hair putting up a fight and in the end winning. I hated mornings like this; the days I had to wrap my hair in a bun and let everyone at school see all my little freckles sprinkled across my neck and chest. I applied a light coat of mascara and applied concealer under my eyes to hide the very noticeable dark circles I had.

I used to not have these circles, I used to wake up and jump into action, but ever since Riley and I got together things have been tough. He makes it hard to smile sometimes. I wish he wasn't so overbearing, and jealous, and clingy, and, well, I just wish I wasn't with him. But, it's not like I have a choice really, our families agreed to the arrangement before either of us were even born. It's him or I lose everything, my house, my money, my security. I didn't actually need all of it, but it was nice to know I had something to fall back on.

I quickly threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a plain lose T-Shirt, and walked out the door sliding on my shoes. Every morning Riley and I stopped at the coffee shop on campus to grab a bit, I had to pay of course, because he never had any money. He always spent it partying, and gambling. Not a very secure future, I know. However, this morning I decided to pass on 'tradition' and go straight to my class. I got there early enough to sit in the back away from everyone. It was a five minute walk from the co-ed dorms to the English building, and I already had eight messages from Riley.

Hey! Goooooood morning lovely.

Where are you?

I thought we were on for coffee!

You need to text me back NOW.

Ness, don't ignore me!

Listen here you ungrateful brat, don't make me tell our parents about this!

Ness, Im sry that was rude, please talk to me.

FINE! Have it your way. I don't need to have breakfast with you, I can get any girl I want, just know that!

I slid my phone back into my pocket not bothering to message him back, he was already in a mood and I wasn't prepared to make it worse. I knew that just one message from me would set him off. I had about ten minutes until class started, so I lay my head down and waited for everyone to flood into the room.

A.N. - Sorry that it is short, this is my first twilight story I have wrote. I just wanted to give the prologue so that you could get an idea of where the story might go and some of the history of it. I'll be posting the first chapter later tonight, I hope you enjoy! Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I lay my cheek on my crossed arms, waiting for the sleep to consume me, just a few more minutes never hurt anyone. It was early so all the students shuffling in were mostly quiet, still trying to wake up completely, I could smell the coffee from the girl in front of me, and hear her whispers. Something had her giggling and happy, because she was loud enough to keep me from resting. I turned my face in to my make shift pillow, and tried to tune out the giggling.

"Mind if I sit here?" I sighed and turned my head to see a large form steading unnecessarily close to me. I forced my eyes to trail up and meet his. A shy smile was painted on his face and an unsure look was ghosted in his deep brown eyes. It was like a trance, something about them had me frozen. I watched as the smile began to fade and he looked down, then I realized I was just staring at him with my head laying on my arms not saying anything. I probably made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

I rose up and nodded with a wave to the seat letting him know it was okay. He sighed with what seemed like relief, or maybe disappointment. I watched as he sat down with ease that I wouldn't have guess him to have. He looked over at me, and flashed me a large toothy grin, and in spite myself, I smiled back.

"I'm Jacob." He said pulling out his books and looking towards the front of the class as the door creaked open and in walked professor Denali. She was ruthless, and was not afraid to let her opinion of you get the best of your grade. I did my best to avoid her, and she didn't ever seem to have a problem with me, but she only ever barely passed me. With a snarky smile like she was doing it on purpose, she would hand me back my paper with a look of accomplishment.

The lecture began as soon as she sat her purse down near her desk and her coffee on the table. She kicked off her stilettos and began to teach. She was pretty not too bad of a professor, I just wish she wasn't out to get me.

"She seems like she would be a cool teacher. How hard is the work?" I looked over to the guy named Jacob and scoffed.

"The work is easy, but it's getting her to like you and give you a good grade that's difficult. She's fairly shallow, so don't hold your breathe on learning anything." I put my elbow on the table and laid my palm upwards to put my chin on it.

"Yeah, but what kind of hard-ass comes in and kicks off her shoes?" I didn't feel like discussing Professor Denali with Jacob any more. Here I was thinking he might be okay, well, that he looked okay, point being, he had to go and ruin it with his big mouth, just like all men have to do. Just like Riley does every other freaking day.

Speaking of the devil, I felt my phone go off a couple more times. I pulled it out of my pocket and seen three more messages from Riley.

I shouldn't have blown up like that I am sry Ness, you need to talk to me though.

You can't just ignore me forever, we are talking when you get out of class! OK?

Ness, text me back or else.

Or else, that's all he ever said. Or else and empty threat that had the power of holding so much promise, but Riley never let it count for anything. I turned my phone off and sat it at the bottom of my bag. With a sigh I lay my head back on the table.

"Ms. Cullen, care to enlighten me on how to make the class more delightful so that we may, I don't know," She paused acting as though she was looking for a word, "keep you awake and participating?"

I slowly rose my head and looked at her. I didn't feel the need to respond, knowing what I did, I decided it would be best if I didn't. I just propped my chin into my hand.

"No, please do continue." To be honest, she's the reason I won't talk to Riley. Twice I've caught him sneaking out of her class with a suspicious look on his flushed face and disheveled hair. It didn't take me long to guess what was going on. Riley doesn't know that I've saw him, no one does, I don't think she even knows. Ms. I have eyes in the back of my head, well apparently they didn't come with night vision.

When class had ended I waited until the largest group of students left to go, the more the merrier, I did NOT want Riley catching me. I grabbed my bag and began jogging down the stairs until a hand caught me by the arm. I looked up to see Jacob smiling at me with an innocent grin. I wanted to be made that he stopped my escape, but I immediately thought otherwise.

"I have a free period, want to grab a coffee? My treat." I looked around hoping Riley hadn't entered the class. I must have looked scared, because he quickly let me arm go and followed up with, "I just mean, you're the first person I met, because I just transferred and I would like to get a bit more of a heads up on the classes. Also I don't exactly know where anything is, or what's what around here. You don't have to, I just tho-"

"I would love to. Come on let's go." I sad turning around and running right into Riley. I didn't look him in the eyes, I knew what I would see. I didn't want to see his hypocritical look. I already knew he was glaring daggers at Jacob, I didn't know if I felt proud of myself, or if I felt bad for Jacob.

"What's this, where are you two going?" I continued looking down.

"Move Riley, I'm just showing Jacob around." I grabbed Jacob by the wrist who seemed to be a bit tensed up, because I had to give him a slight tug, hoping he could hear my thoughts screaming that we needed to go, and we needed to go now. Or five seconds ago wouldn't have hurt either.

A.N. So here is the actual first chapter, I wish I hadn't wrote the prologue and then waited so long for the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken a peek at my story. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love to see your reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were sitting down at a small circle table by the bay window waiting for our coffees to be delivered. When I say small I mean it, Jacob is a big guy and sitting up straight with his legs back, I still bumped into his knees. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't pleasant either. He never commented about it, just tried to wedge his seat back without hitting the elderly man behind him.

"So, what was up with that guy back at class? Is he a crazy ex-boyfriend or something like that?" I chuckled under my breath, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah something like that." I looked over to the counter with the baristas and sighed. "Jeez, how hard is it to make two coffees. She needs to stop freaking flirting with those guys." I was about to call them when Jacob rose up muttering that he would be back. I grabbed a sugar packet and ripped the corner of it open. I put my chin on the table and rose my hand above my head and began to slowly pour the contents out onto the table in front of my nose with a few crystals hitting the tip of my nose.

I looked up when I heard Jacob clear his throat. In his hand was two steaming mugs of coffee.

"Figured you might want this, but you seemed pretty amused." He turned up one corner of his lips and I sat up straight taking the mug from him ignoring the butterflies dancing in my stomach. He turned to sit down and looked back at me with that same grin.

"What?" I asked, it was weird him just staring at me like that.

"You just amuse me." He leaned up with his hand in front of him going for mine. I quickly pulled away to take a drink of my coffee. The caramel in it soothing the ache in the back of my throat. I watched his hands as he swept the sugar onto the floor. Wow, guess he wasn't going for my hand.

"Do you have any other classes today?" I asked trying to break the silence and get an actual conversation going.

"I have economics but that isn't until much later today. What about you?" Why did he want to get coffee and have my show him to his next class if he had a while until it?

"Math but it's later too. It starts at four." I say taking another drink.

"Which means we have a bit less than five hours." He said with a nod.

"To do what?"

"I haven't decided yet." Oh wow, so he gets to make the decisions.

"I don't know who you think you are, or what you think I do, but believe it or not, I do have a life. And my life for damn sure doesn't revolve around you." I rose up with a bit too much force knocking the chair over. I could hear Jacob slide his chair back.

"Wait," He said grabbing my wrist, "I was just joking. It was a sorry attempt at flirting. Please, sit down. I just want to talk. I'm new and don't know anyone other than my roommate who has a new girl over every hour, and it's nice to have a conversation with someone." I looked down at my wrist, I could feel the sparks from his touch tingle all the way up my arm. What it that? I've never felt that way when Riley would hold my hand or anything. I guess his misunderstood because he quickly jerked his hand away. "I promise not more flirting, just friends."

I didn't know what to think, I don't really have any friends, but that was for a reason. Did I want this gorgeous guy as my friend, I know it would make Riley made, actually he would be beyond pissed. I nodded and made my way to sit back down.

I heard a ding and an annoying high pitched laugh followed by a familiar booming laugh. I looked up to see Riley with his hand around the waste of that chick from class. They looked pretty cozy. I quickly ducked my head as they walked past me, I noticed her hand in the back of his pocket. Riley never held me like that, actually, the only time he touched me was on the rare weekends when he wasn't 'out with friends,' and that was only during sex. Right after he made me leave, saying he didn't think there would be enough room for the two of us to lie comfortably on his twin sized bed.

"Whatever you want beautiful, my treat." He said kissing the girls forehead.

"Oh Ri, you are so sweet." Ri? Sweet? Those are words I would never use in the same sentence. I gently stood up.

"What's wrong?" I looked over to Jacob, hurt evident on my face.

"I have to, uh," I looked back to Riley, "bathroom." I took off, with a dead sprint I ran to the door three yards from me. They were faster, soon enough they were in my line of sight with their coffees and I slammed right into Riley. I felt the warm liquid pour down my shirt, Riley spattered a line of curse words as it dripped into his pants.

"Damn it, watch where you're going!" He said yelling and looking up at me. The shock and terror on his face was one of comedy. "Ness. This isn't-"

"I didn't say anything." I said taking off out the doors. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to hurt Riley for lying to me, for trying to make it seem like something it wasn't. So I ran, I just ran, I didn't know where I was running to, I just wanted there to be as much distance between the two of us as humanly possible. I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks and suddenly I stopped. I couldn't breathe, my lungs began to close in on me as a gasped for air. I wanted to cry, why would he do this? I knew about Professor Denali, but I'd never out right seen anything. This was confirmation, Riley could never be faithful to me.

I felt my body jerk as I hit the ground. The cool cement calmed my flushed cheeks and I just cried. I didn't care that the ground was dirty, I just wanted to cry. The person I'm being forced to marry doesn't even actually want me. I tried wanting him, I tried being good for him.

I felt two hand wrap under my arms and under my knees. I turned my head into the solid chest, not caring who it was, and breathed in the musky sent of woods and rain. Looking up I seen Jacob. I pulled my body closer to him staining his shirt with my endless tears, and he held me closer, telling me he knew and that everything would get better from here on out.

I feel asleep wrapped in Jacob's arms. And I had never felt safer.

A.N. I am going to try and post a new chapter as often as possible, it might not be as much as I would like with me just starting a new school year. I hope you guys enjoyed, please be sure to leave a review telling me if you liked it or not. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up with a start, and a massive pain throbbing in my head. I tried to recollect the dream I had, the one with the handsome native with the warm welcoming eyes. I rolled over in my bed not wanting it to end. Turning a bit too far, I rolled off the bed. I jolted up, not remembering having that small of a bed. Then I smelt it, the scent of men's cologne surrounded the room.

I wasn't a dream, Jacob was real. And Riley was a cheating ass hole. I laid my head on the plush carpet, wanting to fall back asleep and wake up to find that this was too a dream. How would I face Riley, how would I tell our parents? Father would be so pissed off with me, and mom! Oh God! Mom would cry, and make it theatrical. I could see it now, "We do everything for you! And you can't manage to make your fiancé happy? Where did I go wrong?" She would place her hand on her forehead as though she was a damsel in distress, father would rush to her, and look at me disapprovingly.

"I see you're up." I rose up to a sitting position and looked over at Jacob. His hair was wet and he wasn't wearing a shirt. I study the way the water dripped off the shaggy tendrils of hair and fell onto his shoulder. I followed that small drop of water as it made a path down his hard chest and across his strong abs. I felt a stirring in my stomach when I noticed how his pants hung low on his waist.

"I got you some food." I looked up at him blinking. After a moment I just nodded.

"Sorry, I just woke up." I announced pushing myself up off the ground. I felt a breeze run across my stomach and pulled my shirt down. I reached my hand across the bed for the plate of what looked like pizza. My stomach growled and I sat down with the pizza in hand. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, you're fine. I usually eat out in my bed anyway." I looked over at him, " I mean, food. I get a lot of take out and I eat it on my bed. Not that… I just.."

"Jacob I get it. I misunderstood."

"You can call me Jake, all my friends used to." I took a bite of pizza and nodded.

"Okay. So why did you come here if you miss your friends?"

"It was just time for a change." He looked down at his lap. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you in the alley crying?" I didn't want to answer that. "Was it because of that guy?"

"Yeah. He, uh, we were in a relationship since my freshman year in high

School. He isn't the most faithful of men. I guess that's my fault though." I looked at the half eaten pizza in my hands and sat it on the bed. Riley said I ate too much junk food, he was right.

"Why would you think it was your fault?" I felt him shift on the bed, it was a twin so we were pretty close. I felt his hand graze my knee and felt the shock of his touch again.

"I just didn't please him. Not the right way, anyway. But, don't worry, I shouldn't tell you all of this." I cupped my cheek with his hand and forced me to look at him.

"I really wish you weren't with him." I scrunched up my eyebrows, next thing I knew his lips were crashing into mine. I always told myself I would never cheat. My lips moved involuntarily against his, molding to the way his lips danced with mine. I felt his tongue slide against my lower lip begging for access. I parted my lips slightly and that was permission enough for him. His tongue jetted into my mouth and soon it was a fight for dominance. I messaged his tongue with mine, exploring his mouth.

He bit my lower lip and I let out a soft moan. He pushed me against the bed and soon his weight was on top of me. I could hear my subconscious yelling at me, but my body was overpowering. I wanted him closer.

His hand slid from my cheek down my neck across my breast and down to the hem of my shirt making its way us and cupping my breast and messaging it gently. I moaned into his mouth receiving a sigh of pleasure from him. I could feel his hard-on pressing against my hip.

"Yo, Jake, wanna party?" The door slammed and in walked Jake's roommate. I threw him off of me and quickly fixed my shirt.

"Dammit James. No, I don't." I heard the door open and James mutter something like lame under his breath. I rose off of the bed and tried to fix my hair.

"Hey, where are you going?" I looked over at him, this guy I had known for one day. A guy that was basically a stranger, but I was at his place, letting him touch me, letting him kiss me. I was with Riley! Wasn't I?

"This can never happen again. You understand that right? I'm dating someone, and I'm not a cheater. And how dare you take advantage of me." I started walking to the door.

"Woah, Ness, you could have stopped me form kissing you at any point. You wanted it to."

"It doesn't matter! Jake, I'm with Riley, and I am stuck with him." I said turning around flailing my arms.

"But why, he is a Dick to you."

"Because we are engaged!" I blurted, quickly covering my mouth with my hands. I saw the mix of confusion and hurt shadow his beautifully structured face. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want anyone to know.

"But he cheats on you, all the time. You don't even look happy with him." I could tell he was trying to reason with not only me but himself.

"That doesn't matter, I have to be with him!"

"But why?"

"Because if I'm not with him, I'll lose everything. My finances, my home, my family. There is so much at stake, you wouldn't be able to understand."

"You're right, I don't understand." He sat down on the bed and put his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "Get out." I froze.

"What?" I heard him, I just wanted him to take the words back.

"Get out." His voice was course.

"Please, Jacob, I just need a friend." I walked over and touched his should. HE jerked away from my hand as if I had burnt him.

"Get out." He rose up, standing tall against my small figure, "Get out now!" He took one step to me, "I don't want you here, I don't want to be your friend. You're a liar. Leave!" I could feel my chest cave in on me.

"Fine!" I screamed. I ran to the door, I wouldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't. Why did I care anyways? So what if Jacob didn't want to be in my life. I knew him for what, a day?

If that's the case, then why was I so upset about it? Why did I want to cry and scream, and fall into nothing? I ran down the stairs and out the front door. The rush of cool air bursting into my lungs. I dropped to the ground and cried. Why did I want a stranger in my life?

A.N. I know things moved fast between Nessie and Jake, but it skips ahead a bit in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think. Later my Darlings.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two Years later.

JPOV

I saw her walking, she always hung out with the same three girls, ever since the summer we met. She seems happy enough, smiling, being carefree. At least, she is until Riley shows up. I don't understand why she puts up with that, what's the point? Money? Why would I want someone who is so greedy? It's beyond me, but I do. I want her so badly.

I've dreamt about that kiss every night, I want to let her know exactly what she does to me, then and now. I walked in front of her to the coffee shop I took her to. It wasn't because I was trying to stalk her or anything, I just liked to study here.

I bumped into a small figure.

"Watch it." I looked down to the small pixie like figure.

"Sorry." I mumble heading to my spot in the back. I throw my bag onto the seat next to me and prop my legs on the coffee table in front of me. I nod to the waitress that knows my order and put in my headphones.

I didn't have the motivation to actually study today so, I just pulled out my laptop and searched for Jane, a girl I met in my Phycology class. She was cute, pretty uptight, but nice enough to give me her number.

I looked up when I felt something nudge my boot. I assumed it was the waitress, instead I found auburn hair and stunning green eyes looking down at me. I could see her mouth moving, but I didn't pick up a word she said. Then I realized I had my earbuds in and pulled one out.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I said, 'Hey Jake.'" She responded with a smile.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"How have you been?" She asks taking a seat on the arm rest next to me, he ass slightly touching my arm. I quickly jerk away and sit straight, trying my best to ignore the sparks I feel.

"Fine." I don't want to make conversation with her. I don't have the urge to talk to someone who blew me off.

"Jake," She sighs, and turns to me, "I really want us to be friends. We've gone two years without saying a word to one another. You can't avoid me forever ya know." I could, I was do a damn good job of it to.

"Yeah, I know." I start to gather my things, "Look, it was good seeing you and all, but I have to go, I have a ton of things to do. We'll catch up some other time." I scramble out of the seat, accidently grabbing her leg, that when I notice the bruises that coat her skin. "What happened?"

She quickly moves my hand and pulls her skirt down to cover the bruises.

"Nothing, I ran into a counter. I can be such a klutz." She's blushing, but I think it's because she's lying.

"Hey Ness, you coming?" I look over at the girl yelling, she's blonde and easy to look at, but nothing like Renesmee.

"Yeah." She looks to me, "Later Jacob." I nod my head once to confirm I heard her.

RPOV

It was great seeing Jake, I wish things hadn't happened the way they did. Graduation was right around the corner, Riley and I would be married soon, I would have an amazing job as a lawyer, but I would never see Jacob again. Jacob, he man who has haunted my dreams since we kissed, the man who makes me mad with lust, and crave his touch. A man I can never have.

I walked with the girls for a few minutes, waiting until class started. They were talking about something to do with breaking a nail, and how good their guys were in bed. I learned to just tune them out.

"So Ren, how is Riley in the entertainment department?" Rose asks elbowing my in the side and knocking me back to reality.

"Um, he's decent." I don't know really. Riley and I haven't slept together in over three years as of yesterday. When I say I am sexually deprived I mean it.

"Decent meaning?" Rose feigns a gasp, "I knew he was small!"

"Rose, stop. That's so gross." Bella chimes in, of course she doesn't join the game, Edward would hate for one, his sister to know about their sex, and two, for Rosalie to hear anything and make fun of him for the rest of his life.

"Bella's right. Something's bothering her. Nessie, what's the matter?" I feel Alice's small figure approach me.

How could I tell her that I'm hiding something? That I've basically cheated on Riley before. I didn't want any of them to know about Jake. I would hate for them to look down on me, but they are supposed to be my friends, support me in my decisions.

"Nothing, I promise." I say smiling to them, "Let's get to class before we get into more trouble with Dr. Laurent." We laughed thinking about that vein that pops up when he is frustrated or thinking hard.

Later that day-

When my final class had let out, I rushed back to the apartment that Riley and I were now sharing hoping to make it back before him. Looking at the small night blue Honda sitting in out parking spot, I figured I hadn't.

I went inside and sat my books down on the couch by the door and went into the kitchen looking for something to cook. I was getting a bit late, so I decided spaghetti would be an easy way out of it. We both had the day off so I didn't make staying up a bit late to study.

I heard a thump coming form down the hall, after starting to boil the water and setting the meat in a pan, I went to the back to see what had fallen. When I walked into the room, I couldn't find Riley, but I heard the water pouring through the faucet, and decided that he was in the bath. I might have frozen him out when I turned the water on in the kitchen.

I went to the bedroom to change into something a bit more comfortable, settling on sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, I went back to the kitchen to stir the meat and pour the noodles into the water. A few minutes of cooking I heard Riley's loud obnoxious stomps coming down the hallway.

"Where have you been?" He asked accusingly.

"I was at school." I say, not wanting to antagonize him.

"Liar!" He shouts grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. "You were with that fucker again, weren't you?" I jerk my wrist out of his grasp.

"No, I was with the girls, like I always am. Riley, why don't you trust me? How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Until you admit you don't have feelings for him Ren!" He was in my face now looking at me like crazed animal.

"How much have you drank tonight?" I asked turning away and stirring the food again.

"Don't change the subject Renesmee, I know you saw him today. I watched you two talk."

"So what, we ran into each other, that doesn't mean anything." I could hear Riley scoff behind me. I wanted to scream, but I knew better.

"Doesn't mean anything? Bull shit Renesmee!" H grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to him, his face was inches from me, his hot breath rolling across my cheeks, "Admit it, you fucked him." I shook my head in disbelief, anger, and denial.

"Riley, I would nev-" I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as I crashed to the ground

"You're nothing but an ungrateful whore!" I looked up to him in time to see him walk away from me.

A.N. Sorry it's been a while, it's been crazy busy around here. I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think. Later lovelies!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On my way back to the apartment I gave Alice a call and asked her if she would be willing to come pick me up and let me chill at her place. I also promised to tell her everything that had happened.

Jake had let me sit and relax, we talked about nothing important, but it felt amazing to be with him; I hated ignoring him all that time. I decided that I would be with him, it would have to be secret until I found a way to tell my parents about me leaving Riley.

I gave Jake my number before we parted ways and we had been texting ever since I left.

Can I see you tomorrow? – J

I don't know. I really hope though. – R

What are you going to do about that guy? – J

I didn't know what to say, how do I tell Jacob everything? He would be so disappointed to find out that I am nothing but a liar. I might have told him that the only reason I went to the Coffee Shop was because Riley and I had just broke up. I shuddered to myself at the thought of lying to him, but it was the only way.

Alice is coming to pick me up, I plan on staying at her place for a bit. – R

Think I can swing by and see you? – J

I'll see what Alice says! – R

I don't plan on letting him go over to Alice's place, it would be a mess. Riley knows I go there to calm down, and if he ran into Jacob while he was over than Riley would flip. He'd probably attack Jacob, and then me, or worse. I wasn't even going to ask Alice if it was cool.

I walked into the apartment, the lights were off, of course, because Riley was already asleep. I went to the bedroom and grabbed my suitcase and started packing it up; all while the lights were off.

"Where are you going?" I looked over to see Riley rubbing his eyes. He didn't sound angry, just concerned.

"I'm staying at Alice's place for a while, at least until things settle down between us." I gave my usual response. Alarm filled his eyes and he quickly jumped out of the bed throwing the covers into the floor on the other side of the bed.

"No, babe, stay." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, "I won't do it again, I promise." I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he put his forehead against mine.

"I really think I need to Riley, at least for a couple of days. I think we both need our space." I closed my eyes as he sighed onto my face, his breath tickling my nose.

"Please stay Ren, I promise, I'm working on it. I can't lose you. Just come to bed." He leaned back and started pulling me with him to the bed.

"No, Riley, I need to leave." I said sternly grabbing my hand from his. The concerned man I fell for was no longer there. He was quickly replace be an angry boy who just lost his game. With a quick shove to my chest Riley flipped around and stomped to the bed.

"Riley, you have to be quite we have neighbors." He turned on his heel and glared at me. I knew that look, it was the same look he gave me before he hurt me. I turned around and started to run. Everything began to move in slow motion and before I knew it I was headed to the ground. With a loud smack my chin hit the cement tile in the hall. I scrambled to get up, but felt his hand around my wrist trying to flip me over.

I fought as hard as I could, be he eventually won. With a jerk and a slam he had me turned over facing him.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do you ungrateful bitch. You should feel lucky to even have me, no one in the world would want a pathetic tit bag like you. You aren't even hot." I felt his eyes scan my body. "But then again, you do always wear these ugly clothes." His hand slid down and pulled up the hem of my shirt. There was a knock on the door and his head shot up.

I jerked my wrist from his grip and right hooked him in the jaw knocking him loose. I scrambled from under him and ran to the front door. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him.

"No." I yelled struggling to pull away. Riley was tough, and when he was like this he was violent. "Alice it's open!" I yelled to the door, he released me and pushed me forward. I turned around to see him heading back to the room acting like it was nothing. A small click turned my attention back to her.

I ran to Alice, I could feel her tense up and then hug me.

"I've got to get my bags and then we can go." I said heading back to the room.

"You promised Ren." I sighed.

"I know," I whispered, "just not here."

AN... I know it's been a while, and I am sorry this chapter isn't that great; I just wanted to post a quick little something. I expect chapter six to be much better. Also, I haven't been mentioning this because it seem erroneous, but I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Next chapter coming up soon, won't make you wait too long, Pinky promise! Later lovelies.


End file.
